Ahim de Famille
is of the Gokaigers. She is the last remaining royal of the planet Famille. Biography Early life She was once the Princess of the planet Famille, the planet and her family shared names. After the planet was destroyed by Space Empire Zangyack, the Empire believed that she was killed along with her family. Ahim traveled from planet to planet until she witnessed the four Gokaigers. She begged them to let her join the Gokaigers. She wanted to fight for revenge and to whoever is out there, to let them know that her race is still alive and she is fighting to take back what the Zangyack had stolen. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger The 41st episode elaborates on her early days as Gokai Pink. Marvelous and Joe note that she wasn't a good fighter, unable to use her sword or pistol without losing her balance. Luka and Ahim did not match up when it came to verbal jokes, unlike the sisterly bond they have developed since. Doc notes that she was unable to do any housework without making things worse. However, she was the pacifier of the group, somehow unable to diffuses the arguments that ensued among the other four. Eventually her skill in the other fields improved to match the others, and whenever the team swapped weapons, Ahim usually copied Don's dual-pistol technique. Ahim was one of the first to accept Gai into the group as Gokai Silver, and assured him that one day he would rise to become a full pirate instead of an apprentice. Ahim and Doc were the only ones to take Gai's lessons in Sentai history seriously, She, Doc, and Gai became very close. Often, Sentai members like the Hurricanegers and Ninjaman preferred them over their arrogant, less compassionate senior shipmates. This bond was tested when Gai and Doc were infected with an enemy curse that made them attack each other. Ahim believed in them and put herself between the two. Neither could bring themselves to attack her, and the curse was broken. Gai has speculated that Marvelous is attracted to Ahim, which Marvelous has denied vehemently and even beaten up Gai to disprove. Super Hero Taisen to be added Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger to be added Super Hero Taisen Z to be added Video Game appearances Gokaiger had two video games released during its run, Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Gathered Transformation! 35 Sentai!. Gokai Pink appeared with her team in both of them. Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross to be added Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Gathered Transformation! 35 Sentai! to be added Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Ahim de Famille/Gokai Pink: to be added :Ahim de Famille/Gokai Pink Gold Mode: to be added Gokai Pink Gold Mode (Dice-O).jpg|Gokai Pink Gold Mode as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base Gokai Pink is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Forms Like Gokai Green, Gokai Pink is a ranged fighter, trading her Gokai Saber for Gokai Blue's Gokai Gun which she wields alongside her own. Unlike the wild and rapid firing of Doc however, Ahim wields her guns with skill and finesse, typically firing in two different directions at once with great accuracy. When performing a Gokai Change, she typically transforms into previous pink or white rangers. Arsenal *'Mobilate' *'Gokai Buckle' *'Gokai Sabre' *'Gokai Gun' *'Ranger Keys' Mecha *'GokaiMarine' Final Waves *'Gokai Blast': Gokai Pink's preferred finisher. Inserting a Ranger Key into her Gokai Gun, Ahim fires a supercharged bullet at her opponent. When performing the Gokai Scramble team attack, Ahim performs a Double Gokai Blast with her and Joe's Gokai Gun. - Gokai Changes= :Main Article: Gokai Changes Ahim's Ranger Keys 1.jpg|Ranger Keys Gorenger-Kakuranger Ahim's Ranger Keys 2.jpg|Ranger Keys Ohranger-Gokaiger As a Gokaiger, Gokai Pink has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for pink or white, she has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. She's also been known to take on powers of past male rangers, with the suit becoming a female version of its previous design. *Momorenger (Episodes 1, 13, The Flying Ghost Ship) **Earring Bombs **Gorenger Hurricane - Heart Queen= *Heart Queen (Episodes 6, 10, 32) **Weapons ***Big Bomber **Attacks ***J.A.K.Q. Hurricane ***Dengeki Kick - Miss America= *Miss America (The Flying Ghost Ship, Episodes 35, 44) **Command Bat **Penta Force - DenziPink= *DenziPink (Episodes 8, 12, 30, 51) **Denzi Punch - GogglePink= *GogglePink (Episodes 8, 51, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger) **Pink Ribbon **Attacks ***Ribbon Sparks - DynaPink= *DynaPink (Episodes 11, 199 Heroes Movie, 32) **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite - Pink5= *Pink5 (Episode 28) **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge - ChangePhoenix= *ChangePhoenix (Episodes 32, 35) **Phoenix Attack - Pink Flash= *Pink Flash (Episodes 12, 27, 51) **Prism Boots - Pink Mask= *Pink Mask (Episode 28) **Life Aura - Pink Turbo= *Pink Turbo (Episodes 9, 14) **Combination Attack - FivePink= *FivePink (199 Heroes Movie, Episodes 23, 42) **Weapons ***Cutie Circle **Attacks ***Brother Attack - PteraRanger= *PteraRanger (Episodes 11, 14, 45, 51) **Ptera Arrow - HououRanger= *HououRanger (Episodes 5, 22, 33, 47) **Weapons ***Dairen Rod ***Phoenix Spear ***Great Wheel Blade **Attacks ***Qi-Power Bomber ***Qi-Power Shoot - OhPink= *OhPink (Episodes 22, 31) **Weapons ***Circle Defenser ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Flashing Miracle Chi Kung Shot ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack - Pink Racer= *Pink Racer (Episode 14) **Gokai Kurumagic Attack - MegaPink= *MegaPink (Episodes 24, 34, 39, Gokaiger vs. Gavan) **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ***Mega Capture ***Multi Attack Rifle **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 5 - GingaPink= *GingaPink (Episodes 11, 13, 20, 47) **Weapons ***Starbeast Sword ***Mechanical Blade Kiba ****Kiba Arrow **Attacks ***Claws of Petals ***Flower Heart ***Flash of Ginga - GoPink= *GoPink (Episode 23) **Weapons ***V-Lancer **Attacks ***Brothership Smash - TimePink= *TimePink (Episodes 12, 24, 39, 40, 51, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger) **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***VolSniper ***Voltech Bazooka **Attacks ***Vector End: Beat Six ***Press Re-Freezer ***Vector End: Beat Defender - DekaPink= *DekaPink (Episodes 2, 4, 5, The Flying Ghost Ship, 26, 35) **D-Shot **D-Stick - MagiPink= *MagiPink (Episodes 1, 3, 23, 49) **Transformation Devices ***MagiPhone **Weapons ***MagiStick **Spells ***Maagi Magiro ***Jii Magika ***Jinga Maguna ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai **Attacks ***Pink Storm - Legend Mode= *Legend MagiPink (Episode 51) **Weapons ***Magical Holy Staff DialRod **Attacks ***MagiBolt }} - Bouken Pink= *Bouken Pink (Episode 21) **Weapons ***Hydro Shooter ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Shooter Hurricane ***Hyper Concrete - Shinken Pink= *Shinken Pink (Episodes 1, 12, 18) **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash - Gosei Pink= *Gosei Pink (Episodes 13, 22, 41, Gokaiger vs. Gavan) **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Windrive **Weapons ***Skick Shot **Attacks ***Gosei Shining (w/ Gosei Yellow) }} - White Rangers= *White Swan (Episodes 3, 9, 28) **Weapons ***Wing Gauntlet **Attacks ***Swannie Attack - NinjaWhite= *NinjaWhite (Episodes 21, 32, 44, 46, 51) **Weapons ***Secret Sword Kakuremaru **Hidden Style Attacks ***Dance of the Paper Crane - GaoWhite= *GaoWhite (Episodes 8, 9, 33) **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword - AbareKiller= *AbareKiller (female version) (Episode 17) **Wing Pentact - MagiMother= *MagiMother (Episode 51) **Weapons ***MagiStick **Spells ***Magi Majuna - GekiChopper= *GekiChopper (female version) (Episodes 4, 7, 32, 33, Gokaiger vs. Gavan) **Weapons ***Strongest Henshin Hand-Blade SaiBlade **Beast-Fist Techniques ***Fierce Ki Infusion }} - Other Colors= *Green Flash (female version) (Episodes 43, 49) **Weapons ***Prism Shooter ***Prism Kaiser **Attacks ***Rolling Knuckle - Black Bison= *Black Bison (female version) (Episode 30) **Bison Rod - GingaRed= *GingaRed (female version) (Episode 45) - KuwagaRaiger= *KuwagaRaiger (female version) (Episodes 2, 24, 41, 47, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger) **Weapons ***Assumable Staff Ikazuchimaru ***Stag Breaker ***Double Connection Double Gadget **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance - DekaRed= *DekaRed (female version) (Stageshow) - DekaSwan= *DekaSwan (Episodes 37, 41) **Swan Fantasy **Swan Illusion - MagiRed= *MagiRed (female version) (Goseiger vs. Shinkenger, Episodes 40, Gokaiger vs. Gavan, 48, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger) **Weapons ***MagiStick - Sword ***MagiPunch **Spells ***Jii Magika **Attacks ***Red Fire - MagiBlue= *MagiBlue (Episode 45) - GekiRed= *GekiRed (female version) (Episode 2) - Chameleon-Fist= *Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele (Episode 42) **Sai - Go-On Black= *Go-On Black (female version) (Episodes 3, 5, 199 Heroes Movie, 19, 36) **Self-Changing Mantan Gun **Cowl Laser - Go-On Silver= *Go-On Silver (Episodes 18, 41) **Weapons ***Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger ****Wing Booster **Attacks ***Jet Dagger ***Dagger Acrobat (w/ Go-On Gold) - Shinken Red= *Shinken Red (Stageshow) *Princess Shinken Red (Episode 41) **Weapons ***Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou **Attacks ***Many Fires Profusion - Gosei Yellow= *Gosei Yellow (Episode 44) **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Rockrush }} - Unofficial= *AbarePink (Episode 29) }} - Kamen Rider OOO= * (Super Hero Taisen) - Metal Heroes= * (Super Hero Taisen Z) }} - Gold Mode= card.]] :As shown in cards, Gokai Pink, along with the other Gokaigers, can use Gai's Gold Anchor Key to become Gokai Pink Gold Mode. However, as it is Gai's key, Gokai Pink's Gold Mode is identical to Gokai Silver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than her 32 counterparts. *Gold Mode (Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O) }} Ranger Key The is Ahim's personal Ranger Key which allows her to transform into Gokai Pink. Whereas the keys of the 34 Sentai were created out of the sacrifice of their powers in the Great Legend War, the origin of the Gokaiger Ranger Keys is unknown, though it can be assumed AkaRed had a role in their creation. As with the other Gokaiger Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Gokaigers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and mecha for different functions and attacks. This Ranger Key was turned into a Ranger puppet once, by Basco. Along with the other Gokaigers bar an incapacitated Marvelous, Ahim confronted and defeated the puppet Gokai Pink. Personality She has geniality and grace that don't suit a pirate, making her quite different from her 4 shipmates. This has also caused people to underestimate her on occasion. If a person is in distress, she can't help but want to help them. However, because she is always looking for someone to save, she can be a pain in the neck for her teammates. She is also thrown off by Marvelous' personality and shows concern at times. Also, she loves tea. Bounty *Her bounty is initially 500,000 but this is eventually raised to 1,000,000. This is then raised even further to 2,000,000. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ahim de Famille is portrayed by , who previously portrayed in the finale. Prior to the series, Koike stated she wanted to become a Shinkenger the most. When Ahim disguised herself as Matsuri Tatsumi in Ep. 23: People's Lives are the Future of the Earth, she was portrayed by . As Gokai Pink, her suit actor is , whose previous role was Gosei Yellow in Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Dub names In the Korean dub of Gokaiger entitled Power Rangers Captain Force, which aired in South Korea, Ahim as with the rest of the first five Gokaigers keeps her name (likely because they are not from Earth and thus don't have normal Japanese names), while her Ranger designation is Captain Pink. Notes *She is the second Pink Ranger to have a Submarine for a mech, the first being Bouken Pink, who was coincidentally in the last anniversary series, GoGo Sentai Boukenger. *Ahim is the only Gokaiger whose home-world has been named, apart from Gai obviously, as he comes from Earth. **Ahim is also the only Gokaiger member whose parents are seen. Counterpart notes *Ahim shares a few things in common with 4 out of 5 of the other Gokaigers in terms of counterparts: **She is one of three Gokaigers to not have a counterpart from every previous Sentai team (the other two being Don and Gai). **She and Joe share the same amount of opposite gender counterparts (4). **She and Luka share the same amount of leader counterparts (2). **She and Don share the same amount of different colored counterparts (4). **Hers and Luka's Battle Fever J counterparts have had more than one civilian identity. *Ironically, even though Ahim is the feminine "girly-girl" of the group, half of her female counterparts (Momorenger, DynaPink, Pink5, ChangePhoenix, Pink Flash, Pink Mask, FivePink, NinjaWhite, OhPink, MegaPink, GoPink, TimePink and Bouken Pink) were tomboys. **Her feminine counterparts include Heart Queen, Miss America, DenziPink, GogglePink, Pink Turbo, White Swan, PteraRanger, HououRanger, Pink Racer, GingaPink, GaoWhite,DekaPink, MagiPink, Shinken Pink, and Gosei Pink. *4 of Ahim's counterparts (Black Bison, KuwagaRaiger, GekiChopper, and Go-On Black) are not only not Pink Rangers, but all four were originally male. Coincidentally, these Rangers are also Additional Rangers. *6 White Rangers (Big One, ChangeMermaid, KibaRanger, AbareKiller, DekaBreak, and MagiMother) are not Ahim's counterparts. *''Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan'' and Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger are the only Sentai teams where Ahim does not have a counterpart (unless one counts AbarePink for the latter). *Ahim has the least amount of replacement counterparts, as Miss America is her only counterpart that has had more than one civilian identity. *While NinjaWhite and TimePink are technically the leaders of Ninja Sentai Kakuranger and Mirai Sentai Timeranger respectively and Ahim's main Gokai Changes from these teams, Captain Marvelous continues to act as figurehead whenever the Gokaiger changes into either team. **Coincidentally, both of these Rangers were the only female members of their team and their surnames have never been revealed. *Ahim is the only Gokaiger who does not have a counterpart with a lion-motif. *Ahim is the only Gokaiger who has turned into one of the other Gokaiger's counterparts more than they did. In this case, she has turned into Go-On Silver twice, while her true counterpart, Gai, never did. Gokai Change notes *Out of all the Gokaigers, Ahim has transformed into the most Extra Heroes, which happens to be all 4 female Extra Heroes. *Ahim's most transformed Ranger form is a three-way tie between TimePink, DekaPink and MagiPink with six changes each if you count MagiPink Legend Mode . Her most transformed White is a tie between NinjaWhite and, surprisingly, GekiChopper with five changes each. Of her Pink Ranger counterparts, she transformed into Pink5, Pink Mask, Pink Racer, GoPink, and Bouken Pink the least with one transformation each. Her least transformed White Ranger Counterparts are GaoWhite and White Swan with three transformations each. *Ahim is the only Ranger to have three Gokai Changes that expose a part of her: **The special Gokai Change into GoPink in episode 23, due to the GoGoFive change with the whole team **The change into AbarePink in episode 29, due to the "costume" **The change into Green Flash in episode 49, due to the "Shut Goggle" phase of the Flashman transformation **Amazingly, all three of these Rangers (Matsuri Tatsumi, Emiri Sanjyou, & Dai) were legends who appeared in the series. See also External links TV Asahi *TV Asahi's page on Ahim de Famille *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Pink *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Pink's Mobilate *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Pink's Ranger Key *TV Asahi's page on the Gokai Marine Interwiki * at the * at the Dice-O *Gokai Pink at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Gokai Pink Gold Mode at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Gokai Pink at the Dice-O Wiki **Gokai Pink Gold Mode at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Gokaigers Category:Space Pirate Category:Characters portrayed by Mizuho Nogawa Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Aliens Category:Sentai Child Archetype